


floriography

by claudius



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Mages and Kings AU, me who reads nothing: i have a perfect understanding of natsume's character, please don't look at me ever again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: in which flowers are all i have to describe you(aka the 'natsume really loves and cares about leo but can't say it outright because he sucks bye')





	

A hyperactive king, someone who seemed more focused on decorating the walls with scribbles upon scribbles of nonsense that his poor servants had to clean up at the end of the day. 

His mage, who cared more about hiding himself away with potions and ingredients, ignoring the fact the messes he left looked as if the room had thrown up on itself. 

Indeed, they were both a handful for the kingdom. 

As Leo ran down the hall, laughing to himself, he stopped abruptly in front of a wall. With a grin, he began to knock (more like bang) on the wall, bouncing in place as he did so.

"Natsu! Naaaatsu! Are you awake yet!?"

After a few minutes, the wall began to move, revealing one of his mage's many secret passages that were built long ago. Though everyone said it was a ridiculous idea, Leo saw otherwise ( _'it makes the castle kinda mysterious and different, ya know!? secret passages are so cool, so we need a lot!!'_ ). Natsume poked his head out, staring tiredly at the rather  _ecstatic_ king that stood before him. 

"Good night, king. Is there something 'important' that you needed to wake me up so early?" The mage questioned, suppressing a yawn.

"Early?! It's midday, Natsu!"

".. So it is.."

Sakasaki Natsume, a well-known mage, he came to the Tsukinaga kingdom not too long ago offering his magic in exchange for a place to stay. Though most aristocrats did not trust him and insisted Leo turn him away- he of course, saw otherwise. He was interested in the mage,  _extremely_ interested. And he had never had a good grasp on magic, as far as he knew. Natsume was.. very different compared to Leo. Yet the king was always making time for him, always finding where he was just to speak to him about mundane things. 

Natsume found himself feeling rather comfortable around him. Not that he'd admit it anytime soon, though.

"So, so! You said you were trying a new spell! Can you show me yet?" Leo then asked, leaning close- a bit  _too_ close with a grin still plastered on his face.

Out of habit, Natsume put his hand up to push his face back, almost like a cat would do. "It's not... 'perfected' yet, my king." 

He watched as Leo began to pout, whether from his answer or the fact he pushed him away, it was.. rather cute, if Natsume wanted to be honest. Though it wasn't long before Leo bounced back and reached for the mage's hands.

"Then, then! Let's do something else, you n' me!" He said, giving Natsume a wide grin. Sometimes Natsume couldn't help but look at the small fangs that his king had and wondered.. _could he have been a cat in another life? No, that's stupid, Natsume, what are you thinking._

"Ahh.. I guess it wouldn't hurt to 'spend' some time with you today." Natsume responded, returning the grin with a more gentle smile. Though it made Leo light up like the stars all the same, as he happily began to pull him out into the hall. The king was so excitable, like a little child. Natsume often compared him to flowers, though he never found the right flower to hold his name against. 

Leo pulled him along to the garden, something his younger sister had been taking care of for years. He absolutely adored Ruka, so he always made sure the garden was never trifled with. Surely she wouldn't mind if they sat there for a while..

"Mugi is always givin' Ruka tips about gardens and what certain flowers need, they're so cute together wahaha!" The young florist mentioned, he was a rather shy and nervous boy. Natsume was rather annoyed by his presence, even more so whenever Leo brought him up and  _no_ , it's not jealousy, not one bit. Simply just annoyance, is all.

The two of them sat in an (un)comfortable silence, Leo looking around in wonder at the flowers and humming, while Natsume shifted every two minutes, feeling a little bit unsettled in what he felt was a place he did not deserve to be in. Leo noticed this soon enough and moved closer to him. The mage began to calm down a bit with his presence, although feeling the slightest bit of guilt for his obvious uneasiness. 

"Natsu, you know a lot about flowers, right?"

"Somewhat. Not as much as.. the 'florist' does."

"Mm! Don't talk like that! Can ya at least tell me what kinda flower I'd be?"

Natsume paused, eyes darting around the garden before going back to meet Leo's. He stared at the smile on the king's face, the cheerful, welcoming,  _comfortable_ aura. He'd be lying if he didn't feel safe whenever he was around the king, or knowing that Leo was at least  _there_ , even if he didn't need to see him or speak to him. 

And that's when he knew.

"Lilies that mean 'innocence', the white Ericaceae, meaning 'protection', and.." with a soft smile, he took the king's hands in his own. "Pink roses.. meaning 'admiration'. You are truly my 'precious' one, king."

His response was met with silence, as Leo stared with wide eyes... though it didn't last long when his face began to turn red and he started laughing out of his own embarrassment. 

"N-Natsuuuuu..!! That's so embarrassingggg.. you've gone n' made me all reddd..!!"

Natsume was surprised when Leo hugged him suddenly, but couldn't help but laugh a bit when he realized he was doing so to hide his face, muffling his complaints along with that as well.

Though he'd never admit it, he saw Leo in a lot more than just flowers. He saw him in the stars, and in the sun.

And that's all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm stuck in platonic leonatsu hell and ur all coming with me BYE
> 
> i am the biggest royalty AU hecker u will ever meet  
> ps happyele plz give me natsume and flowers (slides u one dollar)


End file.
